You Can Always Find Your Way Back Home
by magi.genie
Summary: modernized disney fairtales
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hello, my name is Demara Ryan.

Basically I stole my sister's account for this story, just incase you were wondering why we sounded different… oh, you weren't? Shame, you must not read much of her stuff, well go do that, cuz she's pretty awesome. She's pretty fly for a white guy

Well anyways… we'll move on from my attempt at humor, yes I know, I'm pretty witty, thanks, I try :P But yeah, I wrote this little story for ya'll because I want to be a writer, and she suggested that I should try something on here, just to test out my skillz and see if anyone actually likes me… *cough* doubt it *cough* But thank you to anyone who is reading, cuz you just boosted my self confidence about a billion percent… especially if you like it hehe

So basically my story is a fan fiction of a few Disney Princess' stories: Snow White (my fave!), Belle, Ariel, and Aurora. I'd of used a few other's, but I didn't want too many, plus some, such as Cinderella are over used.

The story is based on the lives of four girls when they fall into this alternate universe where all of a sudden their lives become those of Disney princess. It's kind of like a modernized version of each of the stories, with a bit of a twist to it.

* * *

Demara is Snow White

Jenaka is Belle

Annie is Aurora

Jade is Ariel

Hope you enjoy it! Feel free the leave comments, hopefully nice ones

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Disney characters, or their affiliations.

Chapter 1:

"Come on, before anyone sees us," Demara whispered prying the window open of an old abandoned dance studio. Her jet black hair went flying as a gust of window came from inside when she was finally able to open it.

"Whoa, someone turned the AC up real high in here," Annie commented rubbing her arms.

"It would probably be warmer if you wore a sweater or something, seeing as we're meeting in the middle of the night, when it tends to be cold," Jade shot at her.

"Shut it, you guys called me up after I had gotten dressed for bed, and I'm really tired," Annie yawned and sat against one of the walls, leaning her head on the wall so she could "rest her eyes".

"OK, we need to get started; security guards come checking each of the rooms around this time every night. Where's Jenaka?" Demara said sitting in the middle of the room like they usually did, starting their circle.

"Sorry, it was harder to climb up the side of the building with a book in my hand," she apologized joining Demara in the middle of the floor.

"Come on guys, Annie wake up."

"Why are we doing this again?" Annie complained sliding over next to Jenaka and Jade completing their circle.

"Because we are all going places this summer and we need to plan time for us, if we loose track of each other the whole friendship goes off balance, do you not remember summer '06?" they all winced remembering the horrors that happened this simmer.

"This is all seems a little too "sisterhood of the travelling pants" to me," Jade complained.

"Where do you think we got the idea from?" Jenaka asked her. Jade rolled her eyes and looked around the room, "Who picked this place?"

"I did," Annie said proudly, "I used to take dance here."

"You took dance? I don't believe it," Jade laughed.

"Why?" Annie asked offended.

"Come on, you're not quite miss. Graceful," she reminded her.

"I'd have to agree," Demara added, Annie turned away from them all and sulked, "Some friends you are."

"Oh come on, don't be a baby," Demara said. "I'm sorry," she apologized rubbing her back. "You know we were only joking."

"Can we please stay on task, I have to be home soon," Jenaka wondered calling them back to order.

"Yes, sorry," Demara and Annie both said turning back to the circle.

"OK, so how shall we settle this?"

"Well, how far is everyone going?"

"I'm going to Florida."

"I'll be in summer school and then out to BC."

"I'm going to visit my grandma up north with my family, she's about to croak any second so we have to."

"And I'm going to Australia."

They all spoke at once, making one big jumble of voices. "OK, well we have to make sure to email each other everyday this time," Jade demanded.  
"And we have to be back at the same time at some point, so why don't we just hang out then?"

"Makes sense to me," Demara agreed.

"We can just call eachother when we get home and see who's here," Annie added.

"Is that all you wanted to take care of tonight?" Jenaka wondered scribbling something down in her book.

"Are you taking notes?" Jade asked ripping the book out of Jenaka's hands. "Wow, you're such a nerd," she teased.

"Someone has to, incase we have a mix up," Jen argued.

"I'm pretty sure we can remember to call each other," Annie pointed out.

"It's just incase," she said continuing to write.

"Wait, guys, do you hear something?" Demara asked shushing them.

They all listened intently trying to hear what Demara heard.

"I hear..." Jenaka started, trying to decipher what she was hearing.

"Footsteps! Someone's coming!" Jade finished it for her.

They all rushed over to the window, trying to bunch out of it at the same time. Whoever was coming was quickly gaining on them.

Jade barely made it out the window before the person, who was the building's security guard was able to get to the window. If she wasn't fit and able to move quickly because of swimming, she would have nee screwed.

"Hey! Trespassers, coming out of the east window!" he called down to his buddy on his fancy smancy walkie-talkie, and next thing the girls knew, the other guard was on the ground awaiting their arrival.

They looked from one another trying to make a decision as to what to do, the security guard from the window had now climbed out onto the fire escape and was coming down behind them. They looked around for anyways out of this, and finally Annie spotted it, the building next to theirs was shorter, and so the roof was almost at the exact height they were at, only about a ten foot jump across to it, and a two foot drop down, couldn't be too hard.

"No way," Demara argued, "I'll end up a human pancake."

"We have no other choice," Annie pointed out starting to swing herself back and forth. There had to be some reason she had won long jump at track and field all those years.

"Don't be stupid," Jade tried to convince her, but it was too late, as the words were coming out of her mouth Annie had already jumped.

The guard was now right on their tails, either they jumped now or the would be arrested, so they closed their eyes, and hold hands they jumped.

Much to their relief they made it in one piece, but it wasn't over yet. The one guard that was on their tails was now getting ready to jump, and the other was running up the inside of the building hoping to make it to the roof before they jumped off somewhere else.

They had to keep moving; if they were just able to shake them off their tracks they could split up and possibly lose them. But first they would have to find a way off this building.

"What do we do?" Jade asked in a panic.

"We have to get to that building," Demara said pointing to the building next to theirs. "Come on, we have to climb." she grabbed the fire escape ladder and climbed once again. The guard was unlocking the rooftop door as they all started up the ladder, and the other guard was preparing himself to jump, his fear of heights getting the best of him.

I can't believe we did this," Annie gasped. "I have never been in trouble with the law, and now we're committing two felonies in one night!"

"Calm down, we won't get in trouble if we don't get caught!"

"And now what do you suggest now that we're higher up?" Jenaka asked looking down on the other building and seeing the guard surveying the other rooftop.

"Well we get down, come on the door's gotta be unlocked," Jade suggested.

They all quickly ran to the door before officer Krupkey realized what happened to them.

Demara grabbed the door, ripping it open, to find, right as the other three came up behind her, running right into her, that the door was locked.  
"What the hell?" she screamed.

"Well now what?" Jade asked.

"You're the one with all the plans, you think of something!" Annie said in a panic.

"What if we jump again?" Jenaka suggested.

They all walked over to the edge of the building. "No way, its too high and we can't even see the bottom, look how dark it is," Demara complained.

"What other choice do we have?" Jenaka pointed out. "Plus there has to be some dumpster or something, it's a mattress there must be a bed down there somewhere."

"You really want to take that risk?" Jade wondered.

"I'd rather do that than get arrested," Annie said and closed her eyes and jumped.

Soon followed by Jenaka, book first shielding herself.

Demara and Jade looked at each other unsure, "If they can do it, we can," Demara said and jumped.

Jade took one last look behind her seeing the two guards finally both on the same roof and heading this way, if she didn't do it now it would be too late, so she jumped.

The air was cold as she fell through the air, and she felt like she was falling for a long time, sort of like Alice in Wonderland, except she knew she was going to land splat on the ground, they'll probably find the rest of her remains in the morning.

If she ever made it to the ground, it felt like she would be falling forever, it has to be coming soon...any minute now...in just a second...maybe?

* * *

*Chapter 2 soon to come…*


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**Jade **

Water? Why am I wet? This is not at all what I expected to be at the bottom of that alley.  
And even weirder: why can I breathe? And where are my feet, what is that down there? A FIN?  
I'm a flippin mermaid? What the hell?

Where am I? What is this? Where are my friends? Demara? Jenaka? Annie?

I swam around in a panic, of course forgetting all my swimming lessons and basically drowning, if I wasn't able to breathe. Everywhere I turned was darkness, it was like I was alone in here? Oh my god, maybe when I made it to the ground I landed in a tank and as my punishment for trespassing they're making me be the new "animal" at the marina, and so they dressed me up like a mermaid.

Ok, maybe a little over the top, but it's a possibility.

But wait, what is that I see coming toward me? Maybe its one of their pokers to wake the animals when they open the marine every morning so the people can see them awake? Couldn't I sue them for cruelty like that? But then again in the hangover they almost tazered the one guy to death and didn't get in trouble for it...

Why does the pokey thing have a light at the end of it? Unless those aren't lights? They're eyes; oh my god there's other fish in here! Get them away! Eels! There are eels in here! And they're coming toward me, shoo, shoo, go away.

"Hello," the said circling me.

I squealed to myself scrunching up as tight as I could so they wouldn't touch me.

"We know you want something," was it strange that they spoke in a chorus? Was it strange that they spoke at all?  
Was all of this strange? YES!

"And we know how to get it for you," they continued.

"You do?" I asked actually concentrating. "You know how to get me out of here?"

"We know someone who can change you back to human."

"Who? Where can I find them?" I asked loosening my body so I wasn't in a ball anymore. I fluttered around in the water, happier.

"Come with us, we'll take you to her," they winked at each other, there was something fishy about this, but I was willing to do just about anything to go home.

They lead me through the darkness for a long time. No one was around, not even any other fish; we must have been in the very deep depths of the water. I had fallen a really long time to make it down here; I wonder what happened to the others? Did the same thing happen to them?

"Here she is," they stopped in front of a cave. Light was coming out of it, and I could hear someone was humming inside.

The eels snickered again and followed behind me as I entered cautiously.

"Those poor unfortunate souls!" she cried throwing her hands in the air, and throwing something in a large cauldron. Whatever she had thrown in had made the cauldron explode and a big puff of red smoke came out of it. Apparently that was supposed to happen because she seemed quite pleased with herself.

"Jade! There you are!" she cried out again laughing, all of her eight tentacles flew up in the air.  
I think she was an octopus? At least she had the body of one, but the head of a person.

"I've been waiting for you."

"You have?"

"Of course, she smiled pouring something else in the cauldron making another puff of smoke explode out of it. This time a face appeared in the smoke.

"Who's that?" I wondered almost mesmerized by him.

He was on a ship playing a flute and running around dancing with his sheepdog, his black hair flying around constantly getting in his face. He was the most handsome guy I had ever seen in my life, I must have him.

"Prince David," she said and the smoke was gone. No, I wanted more of him, add something again so I can see him.

"Prince David?" I asked. He wasn't a man of the sea, he rode on it, not under it, there was no way I could ever really meet him, not if I stay looking like this.

"So, how can I help you?" she asked snapping me out of my daze, for a moment I had forgotten why I was here in the first place.

"I want..." what did I want? Did I want to go home, or did I want to meet Prince David?

"To go home?" she asked dropping an ingredient in making a picture of my house appear, all my friends standing outside smiling. "Or Prince David?" another drop and a picture of David appeared next to the other, he was sitting on the edge of the ship looking out at the sea as if looking for something.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I wanted to go home, so badly, this place terrified me, I want to crawl up in my bed and hide. But there was something pulling me toward this guy whom I had never met, and had only briefly seen a picture of.

"How about I make you an offer?" she suggested. I raised an eyebrow wondering where this was going. "You can go home right now, no questions asked, no tricks or anything.

"Or... You can stay, and I will turn you human and you can go on land and meet the prince, and in the end I will send you home."

"What's the trick if I stay?" I asked knowing there had to be something.

"You have to get him to kiss you in three days," she said. Sounds simple enough, I've had it done in less than that. "But I want something in return."

"What?" I asked.

Her tone changed, and the words seemed to echo off the walls, as they closed in on me, "Your voice."

"My voice?" I asked holding my neck.

"And if you are unable to get him to kiss you within the three days you will become mine..." she laughed an evil menacing laugh. There was something seriously wrong with this lady, but sadly she is the only one who is going to get me out of here.

"Yours as in I can't ever go home?" I clarified. She nodded her head.

Oh god, this had to be some kind of nightmare, I was probably lying on the ground unconscious from the fall.

"Only three days?" I clarified again, and again she nodded. I gulped, it was a hard task, but I had done it before. And plus I didn't even have to do it, if I didn't want to; I could take the easy way out.

"So what will it be: home or princey?"

**Annie**

Since when is there a forest at the bottom of an alley?

Wait, this isn't the alley, it couldn't possibly be, there is no way this play is completely forested, with only a cottage for as far as I can see.  
But where could I be then? Guess there's only one way to find out.

I headed toward the cottage hoping that someone lived there and it wasn't abandoned.  
"Hello?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Annie, great there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere. We need you to go pick strawberries for the pie," whoever it was that answered the door turned me around and pushed me back toward the trees.

"Strawberries?" I asked confused looking at the basket she shoved in my hand.

"Yes silly the little red fruits in the bushes," she told me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She just laughed, "What a joke. You've got your head in the cloud, don't you girly. I'm one of your aunts, don't you remember us? Your other two aunts are inside if you don't remember them too?" she laughed again.

"Oh right," I said still having no clue who these people were, and a little worried about how they knew who I was.  
I turned and followed her finger to the strawberry bushes. They couldn't have been far, I think I passed them on my way to the cottage.

Why couldn't they want a cherry pie, I passed a billion cherry trees on my way.

Are you kidding me? When I found the stupid strawberry bushes all the strawberries had been eaten by squirrels. I knew I hated squirrels for a reason.

I groaned loudly, now what was I supposed to do?

"You know there's another bush on the other side of the river?" someone said startling me.

"Oh my god!" I screamed jumping ten feet in the air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized. He sat in the water half naked, hopefully not more naked than that. A fish swam by his and he went to go catch it and missed.

"Great, thanks," I said looking over to the other side of the river, examining the large distance. This pie better be good. Who makes strawberry pie anyways?

"Wait a second," he stopped me. "I'll help you find them," he offered swimming up to the edge of the water and started walking out toward me.

"No, it's alright I think I can find it, I wouldn't want to impose," I said shyly. The closer he got the sweatier my palms got.

"No imposition, I know where they see and you don't, it'll save you some time, plus I have to dry off before I get home, so you'll be entertaining me while I wait to dry. Really I should be worrying about imposing on you," he rationalized.

"Well we'll call it even them," I said.

"Come on then," he said leading the way.

"So you live around here?"

"In a cottage a little further into the forest," I told him. "And you?"

"No, I live in town."

"You come here often?"

"Just to swim... And pick strawberries with pretty girls."

"You help other girls than me then," I supposed.

"Nope," he said.

"Here, let me help you, that way you only have to stay here a few minutes before running away," he said taking the basket from my hand and started picking.

"I wasn't thinking of running away," I told him slowly picking along beside him.

"OK, well you just seem a little stiff," he noted.

"Well I'm alone in a forest with a guy I don't know... How loose do you think I should be," I explained.

"Touché."

"So you come here to swim often?" I wondered.

"It's a nice place to clear my head, people don't tend to come through here," he said eyeing me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," I apologized.

"No worries, it was a treat today, seeing someone pretty around here, compared to my usual squirrels."

"Well I'm glad I ran into you rather than a bear."

"Yes, a bear would have definitely eaten all your strawberries," he laughed. "Here, try one," he held one up to my mouth.

Mmm, it was actually good. I don't know if it was good because of the taste or, because I was being fed it by a hot guy.

Where ever I am I am in no hurry to get home. If I could stay here for a little while I wouldn't be upset at all. Eat strawberries may be my new favourite thing... Ever.

"There you go," he said handing me the full basket. "All done."

"Thank you," I batted my eyes accidently, and then blushed when I realized what I did. We both giggled.

"No problem, I should get going before my father sends out the royal brigade looking for me," he said drying off the rest of his hair with his towel.

"So, will you be back anytime soon?" I wondered.

"I will most definitely be back tomorrow. Same time, same place, with a strawberry waiting for you," he promised smiling.

"I can't wait," I told him turning around and going on my way. I looked over my shoulder to get one last look at him, but he was already gone.

"What took you so long?" my aunt asked.

"Animals ate the one bush so I had to go around the lake to get to the other bush," I explained.

"Well they are very lovely strawberries," my other aunt commented taking the basket from the first aunt.

"What is all this stuff for anyways?" I asked walking in and seeing a counter top full of baked goods- cake, cup cakes, muffins, pies...

"For your birthday silly, why do you think we had you get the strawberries?" my second aunt laughed.

"Yeah, and then tomorrow you get to go home and meet your prince," my third aunt said as she mixed something.

"Mae!" the other two shouted.

"What?" I asked sitting down next to the counter stealing icing from the cake.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. Tomorrow we're taking you home, to see your parents. And the man you're going to marry," my first aunt explained.

"Tomorrow?" that's when I'm supposed to meet the mystery boy.

I can't marry some guy I don't know; I want to marry the guy in the bushes.

"Isn't it exciting?" they asked gathering around me giving my a giant hug.

"Yeah...very exciting."

**Demara**

A big house and a well, this can only call for one thing: a song.

"I'm wishing, I'm wishing..."

"We pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, wish right now."

Wow way to sing the wrong song... Completely.

"Uh, that's not the same song," I said to the strange boy who was standing at the top of the wall separating the house next to mine and his.

"Sorry, it's on the radio," he apologized. "I heard the word wishing..." he said and hopped over the wall and joined me beside the well.

"But I believe all my wishes just came true," he said taking my hand and kissing it. "Flattery to make up for ruining a perfectly good Snow White moment," I huffed.

"Well is it working?" he wondered.

"A little I suppose," I shrugged.

"May I get you a drink?" he offered directing his comment to the well.

"I suppose."

He smirked and began pulling the bucket up, filled with refreshing water that I was in much need of after all the running away from the security guards.

Whoever this not was he seems like quite the gentleman, definitely prince potential. But of course i've only known him a matter of minutes, and i'm judging this off of him pulling water out of the well for me. I would really like to get to know him more, so that I had something else to base his gentlemanness off of.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" the queen asked the oval mirror that hung on her bedroom wall as she brushed her long flowing jet black hair.

"Demara White," the magic mirror answered.

"Demara White?" she questioned it. "Her?" she clenched her teeth as she looked out the window onto the courtyard.

"Yes, ma'am, Demara White," the mirror repeated as the queen spotted Demara by the well talking to some strange boy that belonged to one of the neighbours.

"Kingsley," the queen called.

"Yes, ma'am?" Kingsley answered running to her side.

"I need you to do something," she informed him.

"Anything your Highness," he bowed.

"I need you to get rid of Demara White," she instructed.

"Demara? But she-" he protested.

"Do not argue!" the queen shouted. "Or you'll be next!"

"Yes ma'am," he apologized bowing and backing away quietly.

"Miss Demara?" Kingsley interrupted Demara's conversation with the boy so that he could fulfill the queen's wish. It was his job after all, no matter what she wished.

"Yes?" she asked as if she didn't recognize him.

"The queen requested that you come help me in the forest," he lied.

"Yes, of course," she said politely.

She trailed behind him quietly, only speaking as they entered the forest, "What are we doing?" she wondered. "Cutting wood," he answered picking up an axe that he had left out here yesterday when he had actually been cutting wood.

They walked very far into the wood, so far that they wouldn't be easily found in a hurry, and so far that no one could hear her screams.

Suddenly Kingsley stopped in his tracks, turning around and startling Demara. "Mara, I need you to do something, no questions asked," he demanded.

"What?" she asked, afraid of the urgency in his voice.

"I want you to run!"

"Run? Why?"

"I said no questions asked," he reminded her.

"I know, but I'm confused," she shook her head.

"Because I'd have to kill you otherwise!" he shouted thrusting the axe over his head and started chasing after her.

Demara screamed and began running, twice in one day she's run for her life, without even a sip of water.

"Run, Mara, just keep running, as far away as possible!" Kingsley continued shouting after he had stopped chasing her.

And I did, I ran and ran until I couldn't possibly run anymore, and then I ran some more. Anything to get out of this nightmare.

I could really use a wish right now.

**Jenaka**

"Jenaka, Jenaka, come quickly!" someone called behind me as I walked down the street reading my favourite book which I had just gotten from the book store down the street. The strange man who owned the store just gave it to me because it was my favourite; it was very sweet of him.

"Jenaka, you have to come quickly, it's your father!" I had no idea who this person was, or what they were talking about, my father died five years ago.

"What's wrong? What happened? Where is he?" I asked in a panic. I must be in this strange alternate world for a reason, and this must be it. I have to meet my father; maybe I went back in time, to when he was alive. This must have been the town he was in; it seems like his kind of town...very French. He was French; his name was Pierre after all.

"He's up over the hill at the Beastly's castle," she said in a fright.

"The Beastly's?" I asked. "Who are they?"

"They are the most powerful family in town, or at least they were before that terribly thing happened, their son Ryan was a rude little boy and he got some curse put on him... And now he is even worse than before. If I were you I would be very worried about your father," she warned.

"Well then I think I should get up there," I said in a panic.

"Hello? Daddy?" I called walking into the big gigantic house.

"Nej?" I stopped when I saw him, standing there alone in a room off to the side of the front hallway.

It was him, actually him, this wasn't just some dream I was having, it was real. My father was the only person in the whole world who ever called me Nej.

"Daddy? There you are, we have to get you out of here," I said running in the room toward him giving him a huge hug through the bars behind which he was being held captive. "How did you get in here?" I asked rattling the bars trying to open them.

"Nej, you must go, he'll be back soon! Don't get stuck here too!" he said grabbing my hands in a panic. "Ryan Beastly! He's evil, there is not a sympathetic none in his body, and he won't let you go!"

"He's the one who put you in here? Why?"

"I have no idea. I was driving and I slid on the ice outside his house right into his front lawn. Next thing I knew he picked me up and threw me down here," he explained.

"That's terrible, we must call the police on him," I said.

"Yes, go do that. As far away from here as you can!"

"Daddy, I'm not leaving you here. I can not lose you again," I steadied him. "I'll just use my..." I reached in my pocket for my cell phone only to find a handful of emptiness. "Damn, it must have dropped out of my pocket as we were falling. We'll just have to get you put first and call later."

We tested all the bars, pushing them back and forth for any loose ones, but had no such luck. "What about the hinges?" father suggested. "Grab my tool box, he put it just over there," he pointed his old worn out fingers behind me to his red paint chipped tool box.

I searched around until I spotted a wrench wedged in the back, "Ah hah!" I said pulling it out. "Here," I handed it to him and he began untwisting the hinges of the iron barred door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a big booming voice shouted coming from eight behind me. I could feel his wet stinky breath on my neck making my hairs stand up. "Who are you?" he bellowed grabbing my shoulders and throwing me back against the wall.

"Don't hurt her!" Father shouted as the beast stood over me, only darkness in his eyes.

"NO MORE TALKING!" the beast yanked open my father's cell and pulled him out, dragging him down the hall behind him.

"Where are you taking him?" I demanded running behind them.

"A place where he won't make noise anymore," he said jaw clenched only talking out of the side of his mouth.

"What are you doing this? Will you please just let him go?" I pleaded catching up to him and running beside him.

"Why would I do that?" he asked not a flinch of emotion at the almost years in my eyes and the crack in my voice.

I thought for a moment, why would someone so evil, so heartless let their prisoner go? Then an idea popped in my head:  
"Exchange him for me!"

He scoffed.

"No, I have a good reason, I'm young, and I'll live longer, more time to torture. I can be entertaining longer, if need be. I can cook, clean. I read a lot, so I'm almost as smart as he is. And I'm really quiet!"

"You don't really seem it," he argued with my last point.

"I can be," I assured him.

"No Nej! Run!" my father argued from the ground.

"What kind of name is Nej?" the beast scoffed again, turning a corner and hitting my father against the wall.

"It's a nickname, only my father calls me it. My name is Jenaka," I explained.

"Jenaka?" I nodded. "Strange."

"So, what do you say? Me, in exchange for my father?" I offered again.

The beast turned around and walked back toward the front doors without a word. "Take him back to his car and make sure he never returns," the beast spoke to a suit of armpit that stood by the door like a guard.

I almost laughed at him for talking to an inanimate object, but then like magic it moved. How could that be, was someone inside?

The armor took my father and proceeded to drag him outside.

"Nej! Nej!" my father called reaching out for me, as he continued to be dragged away.

"Father!" I ran toward him, almost out the door before it was slammed in my face.

I say down on the floor sobbing, my father was gone again from me.

"Get up," he said pulling me up. "Let's god, so I can show you your new permanent room."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Jenaka**

My room was big, I must admit. Bigger than any room I'd ever had before. Anything than I'd ever wished for.

There was a four poster bed, a crystal chandelier that sawn like a disco ball when the lights were out. Some of the furniture spoke to me. The chest of drawers mainly, she's pretty chatty apparently. I know, it seems crazy. Maybe I'm wasting away, being trapped here forever has already taken a toll on me. I wonder how it's going to be like years from now. I'll probably still be right here, talking to my drawers.

The rest of the room dazzles the same way the chandelier did. Like it was made for a girl, a princess. Patterns of flowers covered the walls. The bright colours in the duvet and around the room contrast deeply from the darkness that engulfs the rest of the castle. Why would someone so evil as this beast have such a beautiful room for his prisoner?

But it didn't matter. I didn't want it. And I would never feel at home here.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Nej? May I come in?"

I gasped. How dare they. "Don't ever call me that! Only my father calls me that."

"I apologize. My master said that was your name."

"It's not. It's Jenaka."

"I'm sorry, Miss. Jenaka."

"Would you like to come down to dinner?" Another voice asked.

"No. I wouldn't. Thank you."

"But the master demands it." I heard the other whisper to the first voice.

"Cook, how would you feel if this was your first night here?" the first asked the second, whom I presume to be Cook.

"I don't know _Lumos_, probably pretty hungry. She's been sitting up here for quite a while stuck talking to Molly chatter box."

"Don't call me Lumos! You know I hate that."

"Hmm, you and Jenaka have something in common already. Now go convince her to come down!" After that all I heard was fighting for a few minutes. Lots of clanging, were they holding weapons?

"Guys, you know I can hear you?" I shouted swinging the door open.

But nothing was there. I looked out at both sides of the hall, just in case they had run away, or were trying to hide. But there really was nothing. "Hello? Cook? …Lumos?"

"It's Luke, actually," he corrected clearing his throat. "And we're down here."

I gasped. At my feet was a clock, and a candlestick. "You have got to be kidding me. There are more of you."

"Oh yes, the castle is full of us," Cook, the clock, explained.

"I really am crazy," I whispered to myself.

"Come," Luke said, extending his hand, or well, his candleholder. "Be our guest."

"What happened to you all?" I asked as other animated decorations skittered past me setting up my table spot and putting a napkin on my lap.

"There was a spell cast down upon the house, many years ago," Cook began. "Now we are stuck like this until…"

Luke cut him off, "Jen, try the grey stuff it's delicious." I gave him a look of disbelief. It looked like the inside someone's stomach, ground up and turned into grey mush. "Don't believe me? Ask the dishes."

I looked down at my plate, about ready to laugh at him. Not realizing that even the plates were alive. My plate licked up some of the mush and smiled at me. "Yum," it said licking its lips.

"Oh my."

"As I was saying," Cook continued. "The whole house had a spell put on it, by an evil witch, and now we only have a limited time until we are stuck this way forever. And the only one who can change us back is—"

"Cook!" The beast's booming voice echoed throughout the room, shaking every dish on the table. "We do not need to disturb Nej with these stories right now. It's dinner time. Leave. All of you. We need peace as we eat."

They all scurried away, leaving us alone. Just me and my… master.

**Jade**

Air, I need air. I'm a swimmer, how do I need air so quickly? How deep is this ocean? Karma would trap me in the deep depths of the ocean with no air, and legs that barely work. I would give anything to have those fins back right now.

How stupid am I? I picked _the prince_? Did I pick the right thing? I could be home, but I picked the prince. I thought girls were supposed to stick together.

Me and my friends, we've been friends for as long as I can remember. We've always stuck together, through anything. We're strong, and we know who to trust. But how does trusting an octopus fit under that category?

That stupid prince. He seemed so special, so different, and so… indescribable. I made it to the surface and paddled over to shore before all of a sudden something hit me: how am I going to find him? He's human, and for the past few hours I've been a fish, and I have no friends here—wherever _here_ is. I also have no voice, and he's never met me before. How am I going to get him to fall in love with me? How will I convinced him to kiss me?

I was even stupider than I thought. That evil fish lady was smart. She knew it would never work out. I'm gonna be one of her poor unfortunate souls soon!

Another problem came to my attention while I sat on a boulder, examining my surroundings. I could see town from here. All the people rushed by in a hurry, maybe they'd never notice me. Except I could see the castle across town, there is no way I could make it all that way without at least one person noticing. Why don't merpeople wear clothes? It would make it so much easier when they decide to become humans!

_Squawk! Squawk!_

I wish that bird would shut up! It sounds like someone was running it over multiple times. I whipped around to yell at it, only to be brutally reminded that I can't talk. I sat there, both hands wrapped around my neck, trying to feel my vocal chords. Just to make sure one day I could have my voice back. While I did this though, they bird was having what looked to be a seizure. I'm not a bird expert, but I'm pretty sure they're not supposed to jerk their head around like that unless they're dying, or… trying to tell you something?

I scrunched up my eyebrows, mouthing, "What?" I think this proves that I really am an idiot. Only people with severe mental problems talk to birds, right? This is definitely not normal.

Neither is when it answers. The bird lifted on wing and pointed behind me. I whipped around to see what he (or she, how do you tell with birds, something about their colouring, right?) was pointing to. An abandoned sail had washed up on shore. I smiled back at the bird, then ran over quickly to grab the cloth sheet and draped it around myself.

The bird squawked again, I turned back to it questioning what it was complaining about. The bird shook its head. I didn't understand what he was complaining about (I decided it was a he, because of the colourful feathers). I pushed the cloth down from around my shoulders, and tied it underneath my arms, making it look more like a dress than a cape. He made a squawk that almost sounded like a whistle. I'll take that as a sign of approval. _What now?_ I asked myself.

I went to ask, in the sign language-like way that I could, which way to go first, but he was gone. Not moved, or taken a little trip to stretch his wings… but gone. Great, now I'm completely alone in this world, with no way to get to the place I need to go.

_Bark! Bark! Bark!_

Another animal? Why doesn't actually people come down here? It's gorgeous, a lovely beach, and there's a great boating dock just over there. It's mid-day, I don't understand why it's not completely covered in people, not… dogs. No wonder the bird flew away.

_Bark! Bark! Bark!_

A large Old English sheepdog came running my way. I didn't have enough time or energy to spend my afternoon entertaining a dog, so I hid back behind the boulder.

He came closer and closer, sniffing around in the sand where I had just been standing. He ran around in circles on that one spot, sniffing and digging, like he expected to still find me there, just under the sand. Maybe not me (hopefully not me, I mean), but he was definitely on a search for something, and he didn't look like he was about to give up, as he etched closer toward my boulder. He looked more and more excited as he jumped on top of the boulder sniffing and turning around on the spot.

"Mach? Mach? Where are you?"

_Bark! Bark!_

Oh no, he has an owner! I ducked below the boulder, not wanting anyone to see me like this. I just want to get to that castle, and then figure it out from there. Maybe I can steal a dress from a… princess. What if he already has a princess? What if he's going to get married? What are the chances this is a dream?

"Mach? What have you found behind that boulder? Is it some kind of fish?"

His voice was getting closer, it's too late to run. I looked down, making sure my dress still looked okay, and was covering everything, just in case this guy was actually good looking.

Finally the moment came, his head popped up from the other side of the boulder. "Ahh!" he cried out as we both jumped back, I clearly wasn't what he expected.

He steadied himself on the other side of the boulder before appearing again, and then it was my turn to be surprised. Here in front of me was standing a tall, dark haired… _prince._

I had found him, Prince David, without even trying. I didn't have to devise a plan, nothing. He had come to _me._

"Are you okay?" he asked. I could answer, obviously, so I just nodded my head.

"That is quite the outfit," he pointed out, eyeing my cloth. "Where do you live, I'll escort you home, if you'd like?"

I raised my arms and shrugged my shoulders. I had no home to go, I picked him. "You don't know where you live?" I shook my head. "You don't talk much, do you?" I shook my head again.

"Okay, well, you can come home with me. We'll get you cleaned up, and find you a room," he said offering his arm to help me up.

"Come on, Mach," he called back to the dog, who was chasing after my bird that had returned just in time to see us walking off into the sun rise.

**Demara**

I stopped, running into a tree, there was no way I could have continue running any farther. I had no idea where I was, but I was nowhere near the castle, and no one was chasing me.

I stumbled around in the leaves, trying to find some water. A lake, a stream, something has to be around, or else I might die.

I could see a small cabin off in the distance. As I got closer I noticed that there was no one, and no one had been home for quite a while. It was clearly a seasonal cabin, only meant for vacation. All the surfaces were completely covered in dust, and the floor had tracks of dirt all over the floor. Old dishes still sat in the sink from the last visit, candy wrappers scattered on the kitchen table, and desks beside the couch.

It was hard enough finding a broom, let alone a rag cloth to clean, I had to use an old shirt that was wedged behind on of the couch cushions.

I started with the table, carrying dishes to the sink. I hummed as I scrubbed down the table. I couldn't get the image of that boy out of my head, and his song slowly slipped into mine, until I realized I was only singing "Airplanes". How he managed to hear that song, I'm not sure. I'd be surprised to find a radio in this kind of area. There mustn't be a town for miles. But why would they put a castle all the way out here, aren't castles for Kings and Queens? Why would they want to be so far away from their subjects?

I shrugged and continued on with my work, switching my song once again. When I turned toward the sink, to do the dishes, I noticed at least a dozen birds had come to listen to my humming. They all sat on the windowsill, staring at me, as if mesmerized by my presence.

I hummed a note, and they sung the same note back. I hummed a couple more notes, and they sung them right back. I chuckled and waved my cloth in their faces, trying to make them fly away, but they didn't budge. Tough little budgies these are.

"Fine, if you're not going to leave me be, then you will help," I told them. "You three pick up the garbage and dirty clothes. You two sweep off the floor. And the rest of you dust. I shall finish up the dishes."

After immense dusting, sweeping, dishwashing, and various chores, the house was finally clean. The birds, and other animals that had gathered, soon slipped away, back to their homes for dinner time. I sat at the newly clean table with a munch apple, my favourite food.

When I was all finished and the core was safely outside in the compost, and then climbed the stairs to the one room bed room. There were seven beds, of varying sizes. One was a single, four were twin, and two were doubles. All were different colours or shades, except for the two twins that both had green linens.

I was so immensely tired from all the running and the cleaning, that I just fell down in the closest bed, which luckily was the single bed, which fit perfectly. It was as if designed for someone just as short and tiny as me. Maybe I was really supposed to be here all along… well, me and six other people, it seems.

"Home sweet…home?"

"What the heck happened to the house?"

"Dad, there's a racoon in here, can I keep it?"

"Dad, I didn't think you were serious when you said cleaning fairies would clean the place?"

"Did Mom and her friends come here recently?"  
"We're going to put my stuff upstairs."

"Daaaad! Come quick!"

**Annie**

I sat on top of a white horse, my aunts standing on either sides on me, and I had this beautiful handmade dress on that my aunts say they had been working on for weeks, but I saw them rip off the price tag this morning.

When they handed it to me, I imagined them in the store arguing on what colour it should be. My two younger aunts, Farrah and Mae, would have been arguing over a blue on and a pink one, their two favourite colours. Until finally my eldest aunt, Faith, would smack them both on the back of the head and pick up the purple dress and buy it. They're very funny like that.

"What are we waiting for?" I whispered to Mae while we stood looking at a very tall set of wooden gates. I knew they would open up into the courtyard of a castle, seeing as we were also standing on the other side of a drag bridge.

"Our cue," Farrah cut in.

"Our cue? For what?"

"To enter, obviously," Mae answered.

"What are we doing here though?"

"Going to meet your parents, like Mae blurted out yesterday," Faith said. Mae's cheeks turned bright red, and she moved away to look at the lake.

"My parents live _here?_" I asked surprised. "They must be the maids, right?"

"Not quite."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," A loud speaker rang over the town, grabbing everyone's attention, including my own, all the way on the other side of the door. "On this day 17 years ago, Annie Aurora was born to your Royal Highnesses. Then something tragic happened, an evil witch came and threatened the life of the young princess, promising that she would one day prick her finger on a spindle. But today, this joyous day, we celebrate, because we, the people of this fair kingdom, have managed to wipe out all spindles, so that our lovely princess can come home. And today, on her seventeenth birthday, she has done just that. If you would stand and give a round of applause, we would like to welcome home… Princess Annie!"

Suddenly the doors opened, and I could see a big crowd of people had gathered around, only leaving a road size path for us to get through.

"You ready?" Farrah whispered.

"Sure," I said unsteadily, taking a big gulp. "Let's go."

I smiled and waved as they all clapped, and bowed as I rode by on my steed (which I was darn thankful to have, otherwise I would have fallen over for sure).

"I'm a princess?" I whispered to my aunts.

"Don't worry, it will sink in soon enough."

"Just wait until you meet your prince."

Prince? Oh man, I had forgotten all about the boy in the forest. He was probably waiting there while I was here, being adored by all these people.

He did say he lived in town, maybe I'll be able to find him and apologize. Or, even better, maybe he hadn't been able to slip away, and maybe he was here?

I looked and looked through the crowds, but didn't see his face anywhere. I would definitely have to go looking for him and apologize.

But until then, I might as well soak this in. It's not every day a girl gets to be royalty.

When we arrived at the castle steps, two people were waiting for us, both wearing very rich, expensive clothing, probably from Bloomingdales or Royalty-R-Us, and crowns.

The man stepped forward with his arms outstretched. "Annie, my little Annie," he said. I guess that's my dad.

He helped me off the horse and then pulled me right in for a hug. My mother joined in on our hug when she was finally able to collect herself. "Welcome home," she whispered.

I smiled up at both of them. I know this was definitely a dream, and any second now I was bound to wake up, but something about them still made me feel like I had known them my entire life.

A man off to the side stepped into view with a crown sitting on top of a pillow. My dad picked it up carefully and placed it on my head. It fit perfectly, as if made just for me. Then I intertwined my hands in both my parents, and together as the crowd cheered we walked into the castle.

"Do you remember any of this?" my dad asked.

"No," I said honestly. How could I remember it, I'm not even from here.

He laughed a deep, but happy laugh. "Of course not, you were an itty bitty bug back then."

"Don't call her that, she was precious," my mother argued.

"Shall we give you a tour, or would you like to see your room?" he asked as we skipped down the halls. Something they must not do often, by the looks on the faces of the people working inside the castle.

"My bedroom, I'm awfully tired," I said.

"Yes, yes, too much excitement for one day, you're right," he agreed.

"You were quite the sleeper when you were little too. Never once made a peep in the night, we would have to go check on you just to make sure you hadn't died." My own mother often said that to me whenever I was sleepy. Maybe her daughter and I are very alike.

We skipped all the way up the three cases of stairs and all the way down the halls until we finally made it to my room. They must really have missed having me around if they were willing to skip all that way. And I must really be dreaming, because I haven't skipped like that since I was about eight.

"Here we are," dad said opening the door to reveal a room that really was made up for an eight year old. There where little stuffed dolls and tea party toys, and the walls were pink, along with most of the furniture. There was no need to complain though, I was probably going to wake up soon, so while I'm here I might as well enjoy whatever princess treats I get handed.

"Thank you!" I said wrapping my arms around their necks and giving them a squeeze.

"You're welcome," they both said, giving me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Get some rest," my mother told me as they shut the door leaving me alone to explore the room.

Firstly I jumped on top of the bed, actually tired, and ready to have a nap before dinner. It didn't seem like I had done a lot today, but all the preparations for the little I did do had drained me completely. I could use some forty winks.

"Annie…" I heard a whisper.

I opened my eyes immediately, sitting right up. "Yes?"

"Annie…" Was it coming from the closet? I couldn't tell, my eyes… they drooped. Tired…must sleep.

"Annie…"

But I had to go check and see who was inside my closet.

"Yes?" I asked opening the door.

I didn't see anyone, but I could still here it, "Annie…"

It seemed to be coming from the corner of the room. I dragged my feet over, the room was pitch black, but something was shining bright in the corner. I was too tired to care whatever it was, I just wanted it to shut up. "Yes?" I repeated.

Nothing answered. I could see it clearer now. It wasn't a person, it was a spindle, I think. But how was it talking to me?

Someone had mentioned a spindle earlier, but why? My mind grew foggy, and I couldn't remember much of what had been said before I entered the castle.

I reached out to the spindle, trying to see how it had called my name, when I accidently pricked my finger. I pulled back, examining the wound. I was bleeding, ouch, it hurt too!

"Annie? Where are you?" I could hear my aunts behind me, they must have just entered my bedroom. My eyes had already fallen, and I had laid myself down on the floor.

Finally I could sleep.


End file.
